perfect life
by mikaylabauer
Summary: tris and tobias 2 years later(without the war) lot of fluff and a special suprise;)


Tris pov

I woke up lying on Tobias chest. This I think is how I always want to wake up. And smile at the thought of me and Tobias together forever. I hear his breathing accelerate and know he waking up, I stare up at him. He opens his beautiful dark blue eyes. He smiles and says "good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." I say.

"Are you excited about today?"

"Yes I can't wait, to scare the newbie's"

"Just remember be careful with those candor their mouth can get very anyonning." He says with a smile.

"I know," I say "I still remember how you almost made Christina pee her pants."

"Good times "he says "good times."

Tobias sits up and pulls a black t shirt over his head. I get up and head for the shower but before I close the door I hear Tobias yell "I am going to head down to the cafeteria to get us some breakfast, ok"

"Ok" I yell back.

"I love u"

"Love u to" I yell and then hear the door slam shut. I take off Tobias black shirt that goes down to my mid thigh its way to big for me but Tobias like it when I wear his clothes. I make sure the water is warm before I get in. I let the water run down my body instantly relaxing me. I drift off into a dream world were me and Tobias were just sitting together in each other arms, just enjoying each other presents. I come out of my day dream realizing I am still in the shower. I quickly wash my hair and my body and get out. I wrap one of the plush black towels around my body. When I come out the bathroom I see that Tobias has come back and is sitting on the bed looking at me in nothing but a towel. I feel heat rise in my cheeks and look down.

"Wow, and I thought you looked good in my shirt…but now, just wow" he said. This just makes me blush even more.

"Thanks" I say. I want to tell him that I don't look good but I've learned just say thank you and get on with it because if I don't then it become an arguing match. I grab the the first pair jeans that are on top and a shirt. I go back in the bathroom and change into a pair on black skinny jeans and a black tank top. I come out the bathroom and see that Tobias is already dressed and has his shoes on. I put my black combat boots and my black leather jacket. I put on eyeliner on the bottom of my eyes.

"Ready to go" says Tobias as he hands me my muffin and coffee. I took a sip from my coffee, black just how I like it.

"Absolutely" I say and we start heading down to the net to greet the intimates. I finish my muffin and coffee just in time. As we stand on the plat form we see red and yellow fall towards us. I offer my hand to the girl. She has green eyes and brown hair that goes down to her mid back. "what's your name" I ask. She hesitated for a minute before saying.

"Sophia"

"Four do u want to make the announcement"

"Sure, first jumper Sophia" yells Tobias. The crowed of dauntless go crazy with yells and cheers. I smile at my fraction I don't think I could have stayed in abnegation even if I want to, because this is where I belong. One by one they all fall, the dauntless born even fall in groups three and four. I count all the transfers, there is about eleven in all. There is one abnegation transfer, he has fiery red hair and pale green eyes, you would think that he transfered from amity if it weren't for the gray plain clothed he wears. Once all the intimates have fallen we start walking down the dark hallway. We come to stop at the entrance of the pit. Lauran turns and faces the intimates.

"Now this where we split dauntless born with me I assume that you don't need a tour of this place" Lauren says with a smile. "I will see you guys later" she whispers to me and tobais.

"Bye Lauren" I say "now we're about to go on a tour of the dauntless compound."

"I am four and that is six we are your trainers"

"Like the numbers" a male voice says.

"Who said that" Tobias says in his instructor voice.

"I did"

"What's your name…candor."

"Justin" he says. His voice doesn't waver and his face is composed. I wish I knew what he was thinking to see if he is this calm inside. Tobias gets up in his face and still Justin shows no emotion.

"Well Justin do you have a problem with our names."

"No, I don't" his voice cracked at the last word. I smile I knew it he afraid. I think everyone is at least a little bit afraid of him even Eric even if he doesn't want to say it.

"Good now learn to keep your mouth shut. Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted we are going to go to the pit you will soon learn to love it"

"The pit wow, what's with all the clever names around here?" Tobias is about to wall right up to Justin again but I put my arm in front of him to stop him. This time I get up in Justin face.

"If I want to put up with a candor smart mouth I think I would of joined there fraction. But I didn't so for the last time shut it or be fractionless got it," I yell. All he does is nod and the calm and composed face he had crumbled the poor boy looked like he was about to shit his pants. I walked backed to Tobias side and we counted the tour.


End file.
